Sudden Stop
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Just another beautiful summer day in Vale Prompt story Bumblebee with some background Whiterose.


The sun was shining, bright and hot, not a cloud in the sky and only the lightest of breezes to cool skin and tousle loose clothes.

It was a beautiful, quintessential summer day.

At least it looked like a beautiful day to Yang, who sat staring out the window at the kids going by on skateboards and people walking their dogs, everyone but her out there and enjoying it.

They were having fun, she was attempting to study for her finals while trying to ignore her sister and her girlfriend make kissy faces at other on the other side of the sister's shared apartment.

There was some quiet whispering, followed by equally quiet girly giggling and soft murmurs, about what Yang didn't want to think about.

Yang sighed quietly, staring down at her she'd been doing was rereading the same paragraph over and over and not absorbing a single word of the text in front of her.

She wasn't really all that worried about the final since she'd been paying attention the entire semester to this particular class and felt she had a decent grasp on the material, though it never hurt to be safe. Especially when it was a class required for your major and you were paying for said class.

She closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again and focussing on the material in front of her.

Three sentences in and there was some quiet murmuring from the kitchen followed by a giggle.

"Ugh," She groaned, head slamming onto the wood of her desk, papers and pens fluttered to the ground.

The noise in the kitchen immediately stopped.

"Problem, Yang?"

She turned to look at the other two woman, sitting at the kitchen table, having finished their own studying(as though Weiss would allow anything else) they were enjoying a snack while they chatted quietly.

Weiss's blue eyes were gazing at her questioningly. Ruby looked suitably embarrassed sitting beside her.

"No, I love sitting inside on a beautiful day, not being able to read a word while listening to you two be nauseatingly lovey dovey." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Weiss's face flushed as she glared back at the blonde but before any heated words could be exchanged Ruby threw herself into the mix.

"Hey, relax." She set a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder before turning to Yang. "You're just stressed cause you've been studying so long. I know this final is for one of the classes for your major but why don't you take a break, take a ride." She suggested, doing her best to keep the peace between the two clashing and dominant personalities that were her older sister and girlfriend.

Weiss was frowning but said nothing.

"That's a good idea, Rubes. I'm gonna take my bike out for a spin." Without a second thought Yang slapped the book closed and stood from her desk.

She grabbed her phone and her keys and gave a brief wave before shutting the front door behind her.

A few long strides and she was hopping on the back of her precious motorcycle, Bumblebee.

She slid on the equally yellow helmet with matching goggles and with a quick hop, kickstarted it to life.

She revved the engine with a grin before tearing out of the driveway.

Traffic whizzed by in a blur of color and sound as she sped by and already she could feel her mood lifting.

Ruby was right, this was what she needed. The wind whipping through her and the sun warming her skin.

She stopped at a light and as she waited for it to change, some kids walking by on the sidewalk stopped to admire the rumbling machine.

With a grin she revved the engine, making them all jump, but large grins spread across their faces. She gave another rev as the light turned green and she sped away.

No worries, just her and the road, the feeling of freedom.

She drove the few blocks to the university, detouring around the lush yards, students walking by paid her little mind but some classmates saw the familiar yellow bike and waved.

Yang returned the greeting with a grin as she drove by. She turned down a side street and into a cheery little neighborhood.

People were out and about, mowing their lawns and trimming bushes. A few nodded as she drove by.

She turned the corner onto a quieter street when something in her peripheral caught her attention.

A woman was standing in her front yard, watering a flower bed filled with blooming flowers. She was wearing black shorts and and cream colored short sleeve button up shirt. A little black bow was tied into her long ebony locks.

Yang felt her jaw drop as the woman went about watering her flowers, unaware or ignoring the loud motorcycle going by.

She had to be the most beautiful woman Yang had ever seen.

Would it be weird to stop and talk to her? Of course it would, it would be creepy a hell, she knew that.

 _'Maybe I could just..'_ Yang's thought flew out the window as her bike crashed into a pole and came to an abrupt halt, flinging her off the seat and into the air.

"Shit!" She managed right before she hit the pavement on her left arm with a sickening crunch before rolling across the ground.

"Fuck!" She hissed, clutching at her arm. It was on fire and she could taste the coppery tang of fresh blood in her mouth.

"Are you okay!?" A strange voice was now hovering over her.

"My arm…" Yang hissed, but she wasn't sure the person next to her had heard.

Very gently her helmet and goggles were slipped off her head and the sun shined painfully on her face before something blocked it out. She squinted up at the face now hovering above her. Concerned golden eyes peered down at her.

The beautiful black haired girl.

'Of course it is…" echoed somewhere in the back of Yang's mind.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yang mumbled.

"Do you think you can stand?" She asked, golden eyes looking Yang up and down, probably looking for more injuries.

"I think so?" She didn't sound sure even to herself. She used her right arm to gently push herself onto her knees, wincing as she did.

Blood dripped onto the sidewalk beneath her. She wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from and her left arm was screaming. She tried to gently move it and did scream, making the girl jerk.

"I think my arm's broken." She hissed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Let me take you to the hospital." the girl said, taking Yang's right arm and gently helped her to her feet, before leading her toward her house. "Wait here." She helped Yang lean against the black sedan in her driveway before hurrying into the house.

Yang could feel the blood dripping down her face and realized it was from her nose.

She slowly glanced over at her bike, it looked okay, but she wouldn't be able to tell till she could really look at it.

The woman came back out, purse and keys in hand.

She helped Yang slowly slide into the front passenger seat before jogging around to the other side and sliding in before taking off.

Yang leaned her head back, trying to keep blood from getting on anything in the nice clean car.

"So…" She started awkwardly. Golden eyes flickered in her direction. "I'm Yang," She finished lamely.

There was a quiet sound, maybe a small laugh? It was hard to tell, especially after she'd knocked her head into the ground.

"Blake." Came a quiet response.

"Nice day, dontcha think?" She tried again for a little more.

"Yes, lovely… How hard did you hit your head?" She asked.

"Not hard enough..." Yang sagged back against the seat in far too much pain to keep trying.

* * *

Her arm was definitely broken, luckily her nose or anything else wasn't.

She took out her amazingly unharmed phone and called Ruby as the cast was drying.

The younger woman, with a concerned looking Weiss in tow arrived just as Yang was stepping out into the lobby.

Bandages covered some scrapes and cut on her arms and legs but her nose had quit bleeding. The only evidence that it had happened being the trail of dried blood down the front of her shirt.

"Yang!" Ruby ran up to her but stopped just short, looking like she wanted to hug her but was unsure.

Yang smiled and held her good arm open. Ruby wasted no time flying into the embrace. She gave her sister a good squeeze.

The blonde glanced around, looking for her good samaritan, but Blake was nowhere in sight. She sighed internally.

"What happened?" Weiss asked. Ruby stepped back, looking just as curious.

Yang chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay... so... I was driving through this neighborhood and I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I... couldn't take my eyes off her... and I drove into a light pole…" She finished, face burning with embarrassment as the story left her lips.

"Oh. my. God." Weiss was looking at her like she was the stupidest person on the face of the earth; she felt like it.

Ruby covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head. A level of exasperation that was very rare from Ruby, even rarer for it to be directed at Yang.

"After I crashed she drove me here... but I guess she left… I was bleeding too much flirt effectively I guess." She laughed at herself, fully aware of how dumb she was.

"If I'd known I was so distracting i would have stayed inside." Came the amused voice from behind her.

Yang jumped, turning to find Blake standing behind her, a small amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Blake... uh..." She started brilliantly. "You're still here..."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Golden eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Is that the beautiful girl?" Ruby asked, peeking around her sister, who gave her a shove with her good arm.

"I was. Less alright now..." She mumbled.

"Amusing as this is, we'll wait for you in the car." Weiss surprisingly came to her rescue, taking Ruby by the hand and leading her outside.

"But Weiss...!" She whined.

"So... I think owe you for helping me out, maybe I could take you to dinner tomorrow as thanks?" She grinned, pulling up the last dregs of her battered ego.

Blake's amused little smile turned into grin.

"You are persistent." She noted "but I can't..."

Yang did her best not to deflate in front of her.

"...But lunch on Friday would work." She finished.

"Oh... yeah! That works for me." She beamed.

They exchanged numbers and with a small wave Blake turned and left.

Yang could do nothing but watch the swing of her hips as she did.

When she stood alone in the lobby she grinned to herself.

"Yes!" She pumped her good fist in the air.

* * *

Prompt: "I'm a biker and one day I was biking in your neighborhood while you just happened to be outside watering the plants and since you're so goddamn cute I accidentally steered into a pole and now you're giving me first aid

(Appendage)"you're biking through my neighborhood and you ran into a pole so now I'm really concerned and patching you up, oh my gosh you're really hot even though you have a bloody nose" au

After being half written i realized that that word 'biking' meant this was about a bicycle cause i know a lot of bikers and they say 'ride' NOT biking. But whatever. Enjoy

 ** _~Malthazar LOS_**

[Only Yang. . .] -ODST110


End file.
